


Bad Day

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius cheers Remus up on a bad day.





	Bad Day

Remus walked into his dorm to find his boyfriend doing his homework for once. “Hey Moonship what’s up,” Sirius asked as he typed. Remus closed the laptop that Sirius was working on. “Remus!”  
Remus pressed his lips up against Sirius’s and began kissing him. Reluctantly after a few minutes of intense kissing, Sirius pulled away. “What’s wrong love?”  
“I just had a bad day and I needed some of your kisses.”  
Sirius pulled Remus onto his lap. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No. School is just and people are just. Ugh. Why do you love me?”  
“Moony, that’s a ridiculous question. I love you because you are sweet, kind, caring, you give good blow jobs, you are always there for me when I need to talk to you, you’re drop dead gorgeous and the list goes on and on. Where is this coming from? You know I love you and why I love you.”  
Remus shrugged. “Just feeling insecure.”  
“What happened today? Why was your day bad?”  
Remus shook his head resting it on Sirius’s shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Is there anything I can do for you?” Sirius began kissing Remus softly causing him to smile. “Is that helping?”  
“That isn’t horrible.”  
Sirius chuckled. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”  
For the past three years, they have been roommates together in college, dating since their senior year in high school and best friends since middle school. “Do you ever wish you had never asked me out,” Remus asked after they got comfortable in bed together.  
Sirius was stunned. “Where is this coming from? Do you not want to be with me anymore?”  
“No, that’s not it at all! I just am, ughhh. Fine I’ll tell you what’s wrong. I overheard some people talking about how a hot guy like you ended up with someone ugly like me.”  
Sirius’s eyes were filled with sadness. “You’re beautiful Moony. I love you. There’s nothing wrong with the way you look. I think you look amazing. Besides, its not just about looks. You’ve got the most amazing personality of anyone I’ve ever met anyway. We belong together. You’re mine.” Sirius kissed Remus lovingly.  
“I’m sorry,” Remus told him sadly. “I usually try to ignore them, but you didn’t hear the things they were saying about me.”  
“Ignore them. You are so much better than them anyway. You are the only one I want to be with. I know that. I’m sorry people treat you so freaking badly. Let me guess, was one of those people Snape??”  
“Don’t do anything to him,” Remus pleaded. “Just don’t. He’s not worth it.”  
Even though Sirius’s blood was boiling, one look in those sad hurt eyes and he couldn’t do something he asked him not to do. “Ok. If you don’t want me to do anything to him then I won’t.”  
Remus smiled. “Thanks Pads.”  
Sirius and Remus stared in each others eyes until they were rudely interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm going off. Sirius sat up quickly. “Shoot. I forgot about the prank James was planning!”  
Remus sat up looking suspicious. “What prank? What did you and James do?”  
“Nothing that concerns you Moony dear,” Sirius said putting his shoes on.  
“It does concern me if I am having a bad day and just want to lay in my bed with my boyfriend and I can’t do that because the bloody fire alarm is going off!”  
“I’m so sorry Moony. But we need to go witness this miraculous event,” Sirius told him pulling him out of bed.  
“I have a feeling I don’t want to see what’s happening,” Remus muttered following his boyfriend into the lobby where Snape’s hair was on fire. James was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying while someone was getting some water to put out the fire. “I thought you just said you weren’t going to do anything to him?!?”  
“I just promised you that in bed. Besides, PRONGS did this. Did I know about it? Sure. Did I try to stop him? No.” Sirius doubled over laughing at the sight of Snape screaming about his precious hair. Even Remus couldn’t help but chuckle, though he was disappointed his friends kept harassing Snape, even if he deserved it.  
Lily put out the fire and began yelling at James. “SET OFF THE FIRE ALARM…A LOT OF PAPERWORK…NEVER…GROW UP…ARROGANT…IMMATURE…”  
Remus tugged on Sirius’s arm. “Let’s go back to our room.”  
The couple went to their room. “When will this war stop?”  
“When he stops dissing you. You are so important and I just hate that he’s always saying bad things about you. It’s not fair!”  
“I know Pads, but that just shows what kind of person that he is. Be the bigger person.” Sirius mumbled something so softly Remus couldn’t hear what he said, but he got the general picture. “Pads.”  
“Moony, I try to be the bigger person but it is hard sometimes. It upsets me when anyone says anything bad about you. To be fair I would hurt anyone who did something to you but I didn’t do this to Snape technically.”  
Remus laid on the bed sighing. Sirius laid beside him reaching for his hand. “I know. I’m not suggesting that you become friends with him, but you could kill him with kindness.”  
“I know. I can promise you that I will do my best to quit. You’re not wrong. We are juniors in college. In about a year, we’ll be out in the real world. Its kinda scary to think about isn’t it,” Sirius asked looking at his lover.  
“Yeah. Bad days like today wont’ be anything compared to how things will be when we graduate and begin working but I know I can get through anything with you,” Remus said softly kissing Sirius’s nose. “Even if you do anno y me to death sometimes.”  
Sirius laughed. “I love you though. You’re the best. Really. How did I end up lucky enough to have you?”  
Remus grinned and moved closer to Sirius. “I can think of a few things.”  
Sirius put his hand on Remus’s scarred cheek and kissed him soundlessly before pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Marry me Moony.”  
Remus’s eyes widened in shock. “Did I hear you right? The great immature Sirius Black wants to marry me?”  
Sirius blushed and playfully hit him. “Stop teasing me Moony. Just because I can be a tad bit immature doesn’t mean I’m not ready to settle down with you. I have given this a lot of thought actually but it slipped out here right now. I was going to ask as I gave you a massage in the bathtub.”  
Remus laughed. “You never fail to surprise me Pads. I will marry you.”  
“Good,” Sirius replied relieved. “You don’t fancy a bath now do you?”  
Remus grinned and dragged Sirius into the bathroom kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> from my old tumblr


End file.
